yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! X Minor Characters
Several characters that don't hugely impact the plot of Yu-Gi-Oh! X. Original Minor Characters "I... I want my lawyer!!!" - The curator before Ammeit consumes his soul. Kira's step father - He used to work for Kaiba until he was fired. He tried to kidnap Isis, but he was foiled by Seth, Kira, and Darin. Curator - The man who disturbed Pharaoh Seto's tomb and awoke the evil that forced Shadi to reactivate the Millennium Items. His soul was destroyed during Shadi's Trial of the Spirit. Gun men - Three thugs under Mel Tyrone's pay-roll. They were part of Death-T1. They're job was to kill Tag and his friends with their lasers, one hundred dollars per kill. One of the thugs was knocked unconscious when Johnny kicked him in the face, and the other two were shocked into unconsciousness when Darin used Anzu's gun to incapacitate them. Old man - The curator of a railway car ride from Death-T1 to Death-T2. The railway car was rigged to electrocute anyone who screamed while they were sitting in the chairs. The old man tried to tempt fate in his favor with several instruments in the chairs such as vents that blew air at the gang's necks and fake hands that do everything from slapping the gangs' faces, fondling the girls' breasts, and pinching Anzu's cheeks like an aunt. Darin had Mana tell Isis to incapacitate the old man to stop the chairs and allow them a chance to make it, so Isis kicked the man in the shin, and he was electrocuted when he shouted in pain. Chopman - A mass-murderer who chopped up several people relaxing at Lake Domino. He was hired for Death-T by Mel. After the gang found the trap door out of the Murderer's Mansion game, Chopman kidnapped Isis, and Johnny volunteered to save her. Chopman then tried to kill Johnny with a chain-saw and his strength, but Johnny used his smarts to cause the Chopman to burn himself alive. Mr. Draco - Kira's biological father. She went back to living with him after Mel Tyrone's Tournament of Death or Death-T Mrs. Draco - Kira's biological mother. Prisoner 777 - A prisoner who kidnapped Anzu when the gang was eating at Burger World. His evil side was burned away by Darin, and his current state is unknown. Chaos - A Player Eliminator that utilized a beat down strategy with a Fiend deck. He used his beat down strategy to cause Jen to lose all her Star Chips, but Tag won them back for her when he used Sorcerer of Dark Magic to strike away all of Chaos' Life Points in one blow. Beth Hawkins - The daughter of Rebecca. She has a crush on Tag and duels him for a kiss, but she loses when Tag attacks her with Black Luster Soldier and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Minor Characters "Enjoy the rest of the tournament." - Atticus after losing to Darin in the Quarter Finals. Jaden Yuki - A champion duelist. Jaden entered the second Duelist Kingdom Tournament and lost a tag-team duel with Syrus to Tag and Darin when they attacked with Dark Magician Girl and Dark Paladin. This left Jaden with only three star chips. Syrus Truesdale - An old friend of Jaden's. Syrus also entered the second Duelist Kingdom Tournament and lost a tag-team duel with Jaden to Tag and Darin when they attacked with Dark Magician Girl and Dark Paladin. This left Syrus with only two star chips. Chazz Princeton - A friendly rival of Jaden's. Chazz entered the second Duelist Kingdom Tournament and lost a duel to Seth when he attacked with two Blue-Eyes White Dragons. This left "The Chazz" with only one star chip. Alexis Rhodes - She's officially engaged to Jaden who finally understands what the word 'fiance' means. She entered the second Duelist Kingdom Tournament and lost a duel to Kira when she used Cyber Dragon. This gave Kira enough star chips to enter Pegasus's castle. Zane Truesdale - A champion duelist and brother to Syrus. Zane entered the second Duelist Kingdom Tournament and lost a duel to Seth when he used Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Kaibaman. This gave Seth enough star chips to enter Pegasus' castle. Atticus Rhodes - A champion duelist and brother to Alexis. Atticus entered the second Duelist Kingdom Tournament and made it into the finals. He lost in the quarter finals when Darin caused Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon to become weaker then Magician of Black Chaos when he attacked. Atticus accepted this gracefully. Yu-Gi-Oh! Minor Characters "Very well done." - Odion after Johnny destroys Mystical Beast Serket. Weevil Underwood - Life hasn't improved for Weevil. He agreed to help Mel kidnap Yugi for him. He entered the second Duelist Kingdom Tournament and was the first to be kicked off the island again when Tag attacked him with Dark Magician Girl. Rex Raptor '''- Life hasn't gotten any better for Rex either. He agreed to help Mel kidnap Yugi and indirectly caused the gang to surround the hotel they were keeping Yugi and Tag at when he let Tag use a men's room but refused to go in. He entered the second Duelist Kingdom Tournament and he lost a duel with Johnny when he attacked directly with his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. '''Odion Ishtar - Ishizu Ishtar's older step-brother. When Kaiba took over the Duel Academy, Odion was put in charge of testing new students in duels. Leon Von Schroeder - At stage 4 of Death-T, Mel Tyrone tricked Leon into playing the Capsule Monster Game there. After Tag won with Dark Magician Girl, Tag saved Leon from the Holographic Torture System. Zigfried Von Schroeder - Zigfried designed the Duel Boxes that Mel used in Death-T, and later Pegasus used for the second Duelist Kingdom. He was unaware of Mel's nefarious purposes with the Duel Boxes until he nearly drove Leon insane with the Torture System. Zigfried then thanked Tag when he saved Leon. Croquet - Croquet still serves as Pegasus's right hand man, and he served as the referee for the Duelist Kingdom Finals again. Mako Tsunami - Mako entered the second Duelist Kingdom Tournament. He lost a duel to Darin when he attacked with Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. This left Mako with only three star chips. Kemo - Kemo's back as well and is again, one of the referees of the elimination round of Duelist Kingdom. His main job is to recapture Isis after she escapes, but Seth easily beats him off without much trouble. Bonz - Bonz entered the second Duelist Kingdom Tournament. He forced Darin into a duel in the graveyard Duel Box. Darin easily remained in control of the duel, and he won when he attacked directly with Dark Eradicator Warrior. Bandit Keith - Bandit Keith snuck back onto Duelist Kingdom and stole 10 star chips and used them to enter the castle. He dueled Johnny in the Quarter Finals and lost when Johnny attacked with Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. Afterwards, Keith pulled out a knife and attempted to kill Johnny, but Pegasus used his Millennium Eye to cause Bandit Keith to die by playing Russian Roulette with his hand. Paradox Brothers - The Paradox brothers were, again, made Eliminators for Pegasus, and they still held their duels with Yugi and Joey and Jaden and Syrus as their only defeats. Tag and Johnny defeated them with Black Skull Dragon and Dark Magician. Rebecca Hawkins - She has married and has a duaghter of her own. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters